Crystal Clear
by ultrastar120
Summary: Crystal is imprisoned by one of her former friends, who just happens to be th hottest guy in school, who is possessed by an angry demon. Crystal, along with her ghostly companions, must find away before the real Kyle gives up his life as a sacrifice.


The castle was bustling with life as usual. Crystal strolled the hallways of the school she loved. The boarding school she went to was very different. Every student had a magical ability. Some had stronger ones than other ones but the cool thing was is that you could learn someone else's talent. Crystal met up with some of her friends and had coffee. "Can you guys believe its almost winter break?" her friend Kim asked. "I can't believe that I still have to write a five page essay for Mr. Aztec," Crystal replied. "You know, before we graduate, I want kick Mr. Aztec's ass," Kim said. They both laughed. Just then, Kyle, the hottest guy in school walked past. "Hey, Crystal," he said as he walked past. "Hey," Crystal said waving. Kim grabbed Crsytal's wrist as soon as Kyle was out of sight. "Crystal!" she squealed. "The hottest guy in school just said hi to you!" "Yeah I know," Crystal replied. Kyle was a nice guy and all but Crystal didn't understand why all the girls were over a fuss over him. The truth was that Kyle and Crystal had been friends when they were young. Then, something about Kyle changed that Crystal didn't like and she had told them so. They went into a raging fight. They eventually apologized but nothing was quite right between them after that. The last bell of the day rang. "Ok, time to go do homework," Crystal said standing up. The halls began to get crowded. "Oh come on Chris. You never let yourself have any fun," Kim said. "I know. The better grades I get, the quicker I can get out of here," Crystal replied. She turned on her heels and went in the direction of her room. The castle was big enough that you could have your own room. There were some of those who had been on the waiting list and had to share a room but that was rare. Crystal's father had secured the room Crystal for her for as long as crystal decided to stay there. It was just up to Crystal to not screw it up.

The room where crystal stayed was large with a queen sized bed, a walk-in closet and a full desk where she could spread out. She sighed. She pulled out her ipod touch and stuck it in the ihome. She turned up the tunes and started on her homework. The time passed quickly and soon, it was dinnertime. Crystal hopped up and went down towards the Great Hall. The sun was just beginning to set but everyone liked to eat early so they could get back to whatever they were doing. As Crystal was walking to the Great Hall, she passed the music hall and saw Kyle sitting with his head between his legs. "Kyle? You alright?" Crystal asked. "What? Oh yeah. I'm fine," Kyle responded. Crystal nodded. The dinner was divine, but Crystal kept her mind on Kyle. Honestly, she was worried. She hadn't seen that way before. When she was done, she and Kim started heading back to their rooms. They were the last ones out. "What's on your mind? I've never seen you so distraught before," Kim asked. "I'm worried about Kyle. I passed him on the way to dinner and he looked like he was in pain," Crystal replied. Suddenly there was a large commotion in front of them. A large stream of students came running. "Hey, what's up? What happened?" Crystal asked. "Kyle's possessed!" a passing student shouted. Crystal began walking the opposite direction that the students were running. "Crystal, what are you doing?" Kim asked nervously but Crystal paid no attention. Suddenly, she saw him. It was Kyle. His skin was pale and his muscles had grown and his eyes were deep black and red. Kim broke free of Crystal's grasp and ran away screaming. Crystal stood there, staring. Kyle came towards her. His speed had increased too. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. They stared at each other for a moment. "Kyle," Crystal finally whispered. Kyle tossed her on the floor. "I am not Kyle," Kyle said in a deeper voice. "Yes you are. You are Kyle. What are you talking about?" Crystal asked. "The Kyle you know no longer exists." Crystal's eyes opened wide. "You liar!" she yelled. A ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it with all her might. It just barely missed Kyle's face. This enraged him. He speed towards her. He grabbed her neck and pinned her up against the wall again with her feet dangling inches from the ground. "You are now my prisoner. You can never leave," Kyle said. "Ok fine whatever," Crystal said after a moment. Kyle let go and let her drop to her knees coughing. Crystal watched with tears forming in her eyes as she watched Kyle walk away.

Crystal threw herself on her bed and cried. She cried for a long time when suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she mumbled. The door opened but there was no one there. Suddenly, a small little ghost of some sort entered with a tray of tea. "There now, darling. There's no need for tears," it said gently. "You're a…a ghost?" Crystal stuttered. "I'm Miss Nan, dear.' "Oh. I'm Crystal." "I know. Looks like you've gotten into a tangle with the master," Miss Nan said. Crystal nodded blankly. "Why is Kyle acting that way? What happened to him?" she asked. Miss Nan sighed. "It was a spell that was put on him when he was younger. I don't know what exactly it's for or what it really does. All I know is that when this spell kicks in, Master goes into a rampage," Miss Nan explained. Crystal sighed.


End file.
